<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rebuilding Our Friendship by KaizerUwU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982245">Rebuilding Our Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU'>KaizerUwU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dry Humping, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai is going on a journey soon. Because of that, he adopted his starter pokemon - a persian named Macy. Everything started going great but, after a while, things go south. Things happen and now the two need to fix what is potentially broken: their friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eifie | Espeon/Original Male Character(s), Persian (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rebuilding Our Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You should come join my Discord! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adopting a pokémon is everyone’s dream. The day you finally find that pokémon, whether it took a day of searching or an entire year, it’s always the best feeling. You know that you’ve just found a lifelong friendship. That, and your life is about to change entirely. Kai thought the same thing. He searched, but not for too long. Him and his mom knew he would be wanting to leave for a journey in the near future so finding a partner that they could get to know as much as possible was in both their best interests. </p><p>Kai went through many adoption centers, looking for the perfect pokémon. Eventually, after around half a year of searching, he found her. Her name was Macy and she was a persian. The second he laid his eyes on her, he knew she was the one for him. She wasn’t a pokémon who came and demanded to be in his arms like many others had. She wanted attention, sure, but she was a lot more relaxed about it. </p><p>She seemed really interested in what he wanted to do as a trainer. The two were able to sit and just talk the entire time he was there with her. Well, he would while she listened intently. She never stopped listening to his dreams and aspirations. Off to the side, Kai’s mom knew early on that Macy was the one for him. She could tell just by how she acted around him. The whole time Macy listened, she had her head in his lap with her eyes closed. </p><p>It came without a shock that Kai said he wanted Macy. That day, Kai went home with his first and only pokémon. He knew that persian weren’t the best for battling just because they were Normal-type but that mattered to him none as a big part of battling was how well you could strategize. Persian didn’t have massive move pools but she seemed like one willing to learn and listen to ideas so who knew what they could pull off.</p><p>And just like that, the two bonded together greatly. For a long, long time, the two were almost inseparable. Macy was quick to throw out the bed that he bought before adopting her. Instead, she decided his bed was also her bed. Sharing his bed was something Kai expected would happen eventually but not the first night. He also didn’t expect her to be right against him but she was. It was awkward… incredibly awkward. But… he didn’t mind it. In fact, he kind of liked it. He felt… relaxed. </p><p>And the next morning, he felt absolutely perfect.</p><p>This routine continued for many months. However, things started to… change. Kai continued talking with her about his dreams, like how he really wanted to have his first adventure be in Johto, but she seemed to be... not paying attention like she used to. She still was, just… it was almost as if she was falling asleep. That was fine and all because maybe she was starting to realize journeying wasn’t for her. But she could have at least voiced that she wasn’t as interested. Then again, maybe he was just overthinking it. </p><p>Even though he may have been overthinking, Kai definitely noticed Macy spending a lot more time with his mom. He wasn’t… not jealous per se, because he was a tiny bit, but he did know that it wasn’t unusual for pokémon to want to bond with others, especially feline pokémon. They were very sociable pokémon so for her to not want to bond with his mom would have been weird. So he just ignored it and kept everything going as it normally was.</p><p>Fast forward even more. Kai has definitely noticed that Macy hasn’t been listening like when she first met him. He was certain beyond a reasonable doubt that she was falling asleep when she was with him… if she ever was. Over time, Macy began spending much, much more time with his mom than him. In fact, he only really ever got time with her whenever it was time for bed. The only thing that has never changed was them sleeping together. Otherwise, she wasn’t really around. He’d almost always find her on the couch with his mom or outside with her. </p><p>Since she had been spending much more time with his mom, Kai began to just… not share his ideas. He kept them all to himself to see if she would ever come to him and try and learn more or anything. He hoped and hoped she would, even prayed she would just so that he would know he was overreacting.</p><p>She never did.</p><p>Kai didn’t want to be jealous that he wasn’t getting the attention anymore but… he really was. Macy was his pokémon and his mom was giving her all the attention. He wasn’t mad at anyone in the slightest. He was just jealous… and a little upset. He fed her, he played with her whenever she wanted, everything. He pampered her beyond words whenever she would let him… anything she wanted, he would do his absolute best to get for her. And she was like this…</p><p>Kai began to accept that. He knew that she still liked him, otherwise she wouldn’t sleep with him. Yet she did, all the time. That was the only time he ever really got time with her anymore. Sleeping… nothing more. Of course, if he was out in the living room with his mom, she’d come over to him but that wasn’t very often. A lot of Kai’s time was spent in his room, planning out the journey ahead. If Macy kept this up, he was going to ask her if she even wanted to go anymore… Something he did not want to ask but felt it would be necessary. He wasn’t going to force her but he had to know if he would need to find another pokémon. He really, really didn’t want to but… if he had to…</p><p>After one more month of this, Macy just… changed. She was, for the most part, a quiet pokémon. But she began meowing very loudly. Kai thought it was weird until she began doing it outside of his door. He figured she just wanted in so he’d open it for her where she would happily come in and rub up on him. Maybe she was beginning to sense his jealousy so she wanted to make it known that she still loved him. He appreciated it tremendously. It definitely helped. But that meowing… it never stopped.</p><p>The meowing grew even louder. She would pace around his room, meowing for no apparent reason. Kai had no idea what she was doing. After asking her one time, she stopped her pacing and meowed at him before turning and sprinting out of his room. It was weird to him for her to be acting this way. He went to his computer after another day of this and looked up what she could have been doing then it hit him. </p><p>Macy was in heat.</p><p>She wasn’t meowing for no reason - she was calling out for a mate. Studies on pokémon showed they would often go to the nearest male they knew and cling to them. It was either to be mated or for protection while they were in heat. Which it was, nobody was ever entirely sure. It was usually just up to the pokémon. Since most were unable to speak a language humans could understand, barring the occasional Psychic-type, people would rely on the actions of the pokémon to determine what they wanted. If they were presenting… you knew which you were chosen to do. Pokephilia wasn’t… illegal, it was just frowned upon. So if the human was presented to, then it was up to them to decide if they would do the deed or not. </p><p>With that knowledge, Kai thought about Macy. He couldn’t remember her actively presenting to him so she was probably going to him for protection. That meowing was her calling out for a male… So yes, she didn’t choose him. In fact… she was only coming back to him for one thing… protection. She wasn’t interested still. The idea that maybe he was wrong was thrown out the window. </p><p>With a defeated sigh, Kai gave in. Sometimes, you were wrong in your judgement. He thought she would be the one to start his journey with but that wasn’t the case. Kai didn’t hate her or dislike Macy, not in the slightest. She was such a nice and beautiful pokémon. He just wished that he got the attention she gave her mom. It also made him worry about if Kai did something wrong to push her away. Was he talking about what he wanted too much? Was she not asked enough what she wanted? He couldn’t think of too many times he would ask her but… she never talked much. She always acted like she wanted to know more so… he couldn’t be entirely to blame, could he? </p><p>Once more Kai was pulled from the sound of Macy’s loud yowling. Her meows for a mate turned into something almost bloodcurdling. They were desperate calls for the touch of a male. It had been going on for so, so long now. Almost two weeks at this point. Kai was beginning to go insane. Normal-types were known to have one of the longest heat cycles out of all the pokémon. The only way to help heats was by, as one would expect, mating. And Kai had no idea how to even go about that. She never indicated wanting a mate so… he didn’t know what to do. Asking her seemed awkward as well so he was just stuck with dealing with it.</p><p>That was definitely easier said than done. If Macy would sleep through the night and call for mates in the morning, that’d be one thing. But no, it was all day and all night. The times where she was not yowling, the two spent sleeping. Kai was up the entire time she was just because of how loud, and obnoxious, it was. He really, really hated to say it but he was even beginning to get mad at her for it. Why, he had no idea. She couldn’t help it in the slightest but that didn’t change how annoying it was.</p><p>Kai watched as she paced back and forth in his room, the yowling louder than ever. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed as he sat up, Kai patted his legs where Macy’s attention turned to him swiftly. She quickly ran over to him and quickly dove her head between his legs, nuzzling into him roughly. Kai gently rubbed her head and neck, the persian purring loudly as he did. Pulling her head from his legs, Macy looked up to him with her eyes half-open. She licked her lips then pushed her head into his belly roughly. Kai couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. </p><p>“Come on, Macy. I’m hungry,” he told her. “Let me up.” The persian purred loudly then stepped back, allowing him to get up. She led him out of his room. Kai couldn’t be entirely certain but the way she walked was as if she was trying to get his attention. Her hips swayed a lot with each step and her tail just barely covered her privates. Truthfully, Kai was unable to keep his mind free from those thoughts, but he’d had them for a long, long time. Long before he met Macy, in fact. He never told her and could only imagine how she’d react if she found out he was curious about pokémon in that way, especially if she was in heat. </p><p>When Macy looked back at him, he saw her eyes were still half-open. She let out that same yowl as earlier, catching his attention. He wasn’t staring but he definitely did look and she knew it. There wasn’t really anything wrong with curious looking anyways so Kai wasn’t ashamed he was. She was showing herself off so she couldn’t have been upset if he peeked a tiny bit. Thankfully, she wasn’t mad or anything. She didn’t even call him out about it. She just ignored it and let it go.</p><p>In the kitchen, Kai saw her food bowl was empty. He decided to feed her first so he poured her some of her own food where she quickly bent over to eat. Going to the fridge, Kai opened it and found some leftover pizza from a few days ago and decided to just finish it off before it went bad. He threw the few slices into the microwave and turned to Macy while he waited for them to heat up. Kai had to have been going crazy because he swore she was actively showing off to him now. Her tail was much more to the side, exposing herself in that way. His mind wandered about the possibilities.</p><p>“No, stop it,” he told himself. That was just her heat talking. Never once had Macy shown interest in him and only began to when her heat started. Even then, he wasn’t 100% certain she was now just because she hadn’t until just now. She yowled when he wasn’t around, but that was it. She never presented to him, she never tried to coax him into doing things with her, or anything like that. So there was no way she was presenting now… while she was eating. That was just crazy and, more than likely, his hormones were coming out. But… what if she was? Would he do that with her? He had no idea because he was never given the chance. Maybe if she asked him, he could as a friend but… she never did. So she didn’t seem interested, and that was okay.</p><p>Kai was once again pulled from his thoughts when Macy let out an incredibly loud meow. Shaking his head, he saw she already finished her food but was still hovering over her bowl. The way she looked at him completely threw him off. For the first time since he’d met her, he couldn’t figure out what the look meant. Her eyes were half-lidded and she panted lightly. Her head was practically on the floor from how low she had herself. Her pur was loud… very loud and he suspected that to be from how her mouth was open with her tongue hanging out. </p><p>As she stood there hunched over, Kai could swear he saw her legs shaking ever-so-slightly. Kai felt bad because he knew it was from her heat but… that look. He had no idea what it meant. Approaching her, Kai bent over and gently put a hand on her head. She locked eyes with him as he tried to sooth her by petting her. She pulled her head away and licked his hand roughly, coating it almost instantly in her saliva. “I’m sorry you’re hurting…” he told her. She stopped her licking and looked up at him then pushed into his lap once more. The force of her head pushing into him almost sent him to the ground but he steadied himself as she nuzzled.</p><p>Kai figured it was her way of saying thank-you for worrying. She looked up at him ever-so-slightly while nuzzling. He knew that she was partly marking him with her scent just by how she rubbed. A lot of feline pokémon marked their trainers or each other with their scents to let others know who belonged to who. The fact she was doing that made Kai kind of happy. She still cared about him enough to mark him. “Hopefully it won’t be too much longer until you start feeling better…” he told her. Macy let out a loud meow to him in response. He wished he was able to understand her - maybe he’d be able to do more to help. “Come on, let’s go lay down. Maybe a little rest will help your mind off it,” he told her.</p><p>Standing up, Kai went back to the microwave and grabbed his food then turned around. As per usual, Macy led the way. Just before they got to his bedroom, she stopped and leaned forward and stretched. Her front end lowered to the ground while her backend hiked high into the air. Her tail parted to the side then stood up, giving Kai the perfect view of everything down there. Through her cream-colored fur, Kai could see a dark-red patch of her skin, showing just exactly why she was hurting. Her folds, what little he could see, were very swollen. His mind might have been playing tricks on him but he swore he could even see traces of wet fur. Then again, she was in heat… it only made sense for her to be a little wet.</p><p>It felt like an eternity as he waited and looked. That stretch… it had to be something more. She stayed just like that for way too long. Thankfully, she stood back up and lowered her tail again, another meow coming from her. This one wasn’t as loud and seemed a lot more gentle. Kai wanted to say he was surprised he looked for as long as he did but… he wasn’t. Macy was a beautiful pokémon, anyone and everyone would be able to see that. He’d also been curious since he was young so it was fitting he’d look and be curious.</p><p>When she stood up, Kai took a deep breath. He gently pat her head and entered his room. She followed him then immediately jumped up on the bed and laid down. As she did, Kai heard another door open and slam shut. Seconds later a voice called out, “Kai! I’m home!” He immediately recognized it as his mom’s voice. </p><p>“Heading to my room,” he answered back. His mom eventually entered the hallway. She had her purse over her shoulder and a small bag in her hands. The two smiled to each other.</p><p>“How’s Macy?” she asked her. In response, another loud meow came from his room.</p><p>“Still going through it. Hoping a few more days. Not sure how much more I can deal with the yowling and lack of sleep…” he told her truthfully. His mom nodded and took a few more steps forward then rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Don’t give up on her. You’ve come this far, you go the rest of the way,” she told him. Kyle nodded and took a deep breath. “I can promise she’ll appreciate you being there for her when all’s said and done.”</p><p>“I hope… It’s definitely hard. Can’t tune her out or anything…”</p><p>“I get it. I had my own pokémon. I’m sure you’ll figure something,” she said as she opened another door. It was a door to her own bedroom. After letting go of his shoulder, she stepped into her room and shut the door behind her. Turning to his own room, Kyle walked in and took a seat at his computer desk. He looked over to Macy who was sprawled out on the bed. Once more the two locked eyes. After a second she stood up and resituated herself. The way she laid back down looked as if she was wanting him to come lay with her. “After I eat,” he told her. She meowed in response and laid her head down.</p><p>Taking that as her saying okay, Kai turned around and went to his computer. As he ate, he watched a couple videos on the internet to pass the time. At least… he tried to. The whole time he did, Macy’s yowling picked up, only now it was like it was ten times worse. Almost the exact second he turned around, she went back to being loud. Kai knew she wasn’t doing it to bug him but… it did. A lot. It bugged him a lot more than it should have. He hated beyond words it was getting to him because she really couldn’t help it as this was just instincts but that didn’t change anything.</p><p>After almost half an hour of the yowling, Kai had had enough. He took a deep breath to calm himself before putting his computer into sleep mode. He would most likely be back on it later so there wasn’t much a reason to turn it off entirely. Once it was and his plate was empty, he turned around. “What, Macy?” he spoke in a tone much louder than intended. Her yowling immediately stopped. “What do you want?” he asked again. </p><p>Macy stayed quiet. She didn’t move a muscle, didn’t blink, didn’t meow, anything. The only thing he heard was a purr coming from her. It was subtle but it was definitely there. He leaned forward in his seat and held a hand out to her. She quickly walked over and leaned into it, eagerly soaking up the attention. Again she let out a meow, this time much quieter than when he was watching his videos. He sighed in a slightly annoyed way. Why did she have to be that loud and obnoxious when he was watching them? Why stop all of the sudden? It would have been a big lie for Kai to say that didn't bug him a bit.</p><p>Macy pulled away and eyed him expectantly. What for, he wasn't sure. He ended up standing up and walked over to the bed. She meowed to him as he sat down on it. Macy jumped up and laid down on the other side of him. Another meow came from her as he put his feet up and laid down. The Persian put a paw on his belly where he gently patted it, giving her permission. Without wasting any time, Macy was on top of him, quite literally.</p><p>She climbed herself on top of Kai and laid down. A purr that was lower than ever before rumbled within her as she leaned in and began licking him affectionately. Kai couldn't stop himself from laughing as he tried to stop her. Macy brought hey paws up and gripped his hands in them then held them down, making it so he couldn't stop her. “C-come on. Q...Quit!” Kai said between laughs. Thankfully she did stop the licking but those licks were turned into happy, loving, affectionate nuzzles. Kai broke free of her grip and brought his hands up to her back and gently pet her.</p><p>Macy let out a subtle meow each time he ran his hand down her back. Every meow was accompanied by a shiver. The two remained like this for some time, both lovingly rubbing the other. Thankfully for Kai, they both began drifting off to sleep. As they did, Kai rolled over, Macy still in his arms. Just before Kai entirely fell asleep, Macy let out a loud yawn and broke free of his grip. She wanted one thing then she would be able to sleep.</p><p>Kai didn't process what was happening until it was already done. Macy had gotten Kai to take his shirt off where she then dove right back into his arms. It had been so long since the two cuddled just like this. Kai loved the feeling of her fur on his bare chest. It was so soft and so soothing to him. Macy enjoyed being able to feel the coolness of her humans skin. Being as hot as she was normally, and even more because of her heat, the coolness felt amazing. Adding on, the smell of Kai relaxed her. She felt incredibly safe and protected around him. His scent comforted her tremendously. Eventually, the two drifted off to sleep together, both desperately needing it.</p><p>Sadly… It was very short lived. No more than half an hour later she was back up, no longer able to sleep. For a few minutes she tossed and turned, trying desperately to fall back asleep but it never happened. Eventually Macy was back to pacing around the room, loud howling and meows coming from her. Kai was woken up the instant she started where he tried his best to ignore it.</p><p>Saying and doing were two entirely different things. She was so loud as she called out for her mate, whoever that was. “So fucking annoying…” Kai grumbled out of irritation. The lack of sleep was definitely showing as he grabbed his pillow and put it over his head, trying to muffle the pained pokémon. However, it didn't help at all.</p><p>Somehow it seemed like she had gotten even louder. Kai took a deep breath to keep himself calm. Just as she would stop her incessant meows, he would drift off… Only to be woken back up. Kai couldn't take it anymore. “Macy!” he yelled loudly as he took the pillow from his head. He leaned on his elbow and the two locked eyes. “Stop! One hour is all I'm asking. Please, no more.” Before she could say anything back, Kai collapsed back to how he was laying and closed his eyes.</p><p>Macy ran forward and eyed him. She stayed quiet as she loomed over him. Then, she let out a tiny meow. Kai sighed and ignored her. He was so tired that just a few more minutes would have been phenomenal for him. But that never came because she meowed again. This time it was a bit louder. “What?!” Kai asked as his eyes shot open and he sat back up. Another meow followed. “I don't know what you're expecting me to do. I can't do anything. Lay down and sleep. It's not that-.” Macy interrupted with a loud yowl again. Aggravated, Kai rolled away so he wasn't facing her anymore. Macy didn't seem to like that because the meows picked up in both how loud they were and how often they came. Something in Kai snapped. “Shut up!” Kai yelled as he turned around. Macy immediately recoiled from the tone itself. The words stung more than anything.</p><p>Kai had never spoken to her with such anger and annoyance. She knew he was tired. She knew he was irritated with how she was but she couldn't help it. She trusted him and felt safe around him. She didn't mean to bug him like she was. “You're really pissing me off. One more sound in the next hour and you're out of my room. I'm not joking.”</p><p>Macy… didn't know how to feel. What she thought Kai felt was so much more than she imagined. He was more than mad and irritated. She knew all he needed was a little sleep and he'd be golden. Any other time, Kai was the nicest person ever. Hearing him speak with so much anger in his voice… hurt a lot, especially when she was the cause of it. She spoke up with the tiniest of meows to apologize.</p><p>That was the wrong move.</p><p>“You never listen.” Faster than she could react, Kai was out of bed and picked her up. Feeling him hold her like he was soothed her until she realized what he was doing. Macy tried to break free of his hold but she couldn't. He held her tight as he carried her to the hallway where he put her on the ground. She tried to call out quietly as he turned around and walked to his room once more. When he turned around to shut the door, he saw her sitting there with her ears drooping sadly. He then slammed the door in her face. He gave her a chance and she blew it. She knew she did. </p><p>But what he said… What did that mean? What did he mean by her not listening? Anytime he talked to her, she always did. Everytime! So what could that have meant? She slowly padded to his door and sat down in front of it. Raising a paw, Macy considered scratching at it to be let in like normally but decided against it. She didn't want him to be more mad at her. He was her favorite human so that was the last thing she wanted. Macy felt like breaking down to know she made him so mad at her that she was kicked out of his room… the place she always loved to be. If she was having a bad day, she would be in there where it made her feel better. The days Kai was at school and she needed him, she would lay in his bed right in his spot and take in his scent. She knew he cared for her and just being able to smell his scent reminded her that he was the one who took her home and made her feel safe. And now… he probably hated her. </p><p>Macy Sat quietly. The sadness overpowered her desire to be mated. For the first time since she went into heat, she didn't feel like she wanted anyone. At least in terms of sex. She did want one person but he probably hated her now. She wished she had thumbs so she could open this stupid door. She would go in there, climb into his bed, and do anything for his forgiveness. She would show him how sorry she is and how much he meant to her.</p><p>How she would do that, she didn't know. Sex was an option. Many times today, and the days prior, she had caught him looking. He had to have been interested, if not curious. Having caught him eyeing her that way so many times today, Macy thought he would have picked up on her interest in him and how she wanted him to do it. But maybe she just wasn't direct enough. Truthfully she had forgotten that Kai was human and their way of showing desire was a lot different than a pokemons. If she could go in there… </p><p>No. No, she wouldn't do that. The door between them showed he had no desire for her. He didn't want to be her mate and that was evident. He wanted to be alone… Away from her… He had made his choice that he didn't want her. Then again, he was speaking out of how tired he was. Just before he fell asleep he was his real self. Maybe if he got a little sleep he would be better. Yes, that had to be it. She swore to herself she would do her best to ignore her heat and help Kai sleep. If she had to stay awake all night in pain just so he could sleep, she would try her best. But… She was out here…</p><p>Once again, the realization hit her. He didn't want her there. He wanted away from her. Did that mean he also didn't want her anymore? She sincerely hoped not. Macy hoped that it was just so he could get a little sleep and not be bothered. Truthfully she had days where she was extra grouchy because of not being able to sleep, even grouchy with him, but they were always better the next day, if not after a few hours nap. </p><p>Macy hunched over sadly. She felt like she destroyed a friendship… no, what they had was more than a friendship. Exactly what, she wasn't sure. She just knew it was more. She just couldn't believe it was because of something as stupid as a desire for sex. She knew for a fact Kai had those desires too because she felt it some nights when they slept. He just… wasn't vocal about it. </p><p>Now she was alone. She could have probably gone and laid with his mom but she didn't want to. She wanted to be with him. Macy felt as if she had been doing all of this wrong. She made a mistake and needed to fix it before it was too late and he got rid of her. If he did that, she would never forgive herself. The desire to claw at his door to be let in was overwhelming but she ignored it the best she could. If he was this way because of sleep, then she wouldn't bug him. She laid down right against his door and sighed sadly, hoping she would be able to fix what she had broken.</p><p>For almost an hour, she laid there quietly. During that hour, she didn't feel that burning sensation once. It was like that desire was taken by one that made her want to fix everything. She wanted her best friend more than anything. Macy knew Kai was a sucker for hugs, especially her hugs. If there was one thing she could do to prove she was sorry for messing it up, it was that. That's what she would do. When she sees him, the first thing she will do is hug him tightly. And he will forgive her! Just like always!</p><p>Macy was pulled from her thoughts when a door opened. Sadly it wasn't Kai’s door. Walking out of her room was his mom. She was dressed in much lighter clothing than when she got home. After shutting the door behind her, she turned and saw Macy sitting outside of his room. “Want in?” she asked. Macy immediately shook her head no, deciding almost that second she would enact her plan when he was ready and not a second sooner. “Weren't you in there before?” </p><p>Macy lowered her head down sadly. She didn't want her to know what happened. Slowly Macy nodded her head. The feline almost jumped where she was laying when she felt a hand on her back. His mom had silently approached her and seemed as if she knew what happened. “Did he throw you out?” Macy knew she was smart from the day she met her. There was no hiding anything from her. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try so he wouldn't get in trouble. So Macy soon her head no. “You think I didn't hear earlier? I heard him yelling and now you're out here. I'm not stupid, Macy. Did he throw you out here because of your heat?” This time, Macy stayed silently, looking away in shame. His mom sighed and stood up. “I'll talk to him.”</p><p>Macy immediately tried to protest. She wanted him to sleep and also didn't want him to get in trouble, something she would be at fault for. Macy meowed frequently at his mom, desperately trying to keep her from going in. She picked up on it and put a reassuring smile on. “He won't be in trouble. Him and I are just going to have a talk. I promise.” Macy still didn't want her to go in. Kai needed sleep. But she wasn't listening. Macy could do nothing but watch as his mom opened the door and stepped in. “Wait here. Okay?” Macy slowly nodded and sat down. She was worried but trusted his mom would keep true to her word. </p><p>On the other side of the door, Kai was covered in his blankets, sleeping peacefully. His mom knew he was going to be irritated with her but she didn't care. “Kai. Get up,” she said loudly. He remained silent so she said it again, this time louder. He groaned in response. “Get up. Now. We need to have a talk.”</p><p>“Later…” was all he said back. </p><p>“No. Sit up. I won't tell you again.” Kai sat up with an irritated groan.</p><p>“Why can't I get some sleep? Why does everyone want to bug me when I'm finally dozing off?” He grumbled irritably. </p><p>“Don't go and get an attitude with me. Why did you kick Macy out?” his mom asked him. He groaned, having figured that's what she wanted.</p><p>“Because it's my room and I can? Why does it matter?” he said.</p><p>“So there was no other reason then? You just wanted your best friend out just because?” his mom asked. Even she knew that sounded stupid. “What about the screaming earlier? I heard exactly what you said to her so don't think about lying to me.”</p><p>“Okay! Yeah I might have said to shut up. I didn't exactly mean it that way though. I'm just… so tired because every time we start to fall asleep she gets back up and starts that obnoxious meowing,” Kai explained. He really didn't mean to say what he did in that tone but it did make her be quiet. </p><p>“Because she's in heat. What do you expect from her?” </p><p>“I know she is. I figured that out myself, but thanks for the insight. And I don't know what I expect. I don't know what she wants me to do about it,” said Kai. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. </p><p>“Have you asked her?”</p><p>“No, I haven't.”</p><p>“Why not? You're her best friend so I feel like you two should be able to talk this kind of thing out and find a solution,” she told him. She wasn't entirely wrong because Macy was his best friend. But then again…</p><p>“Are we really, though?” He responded. “Who has she been with almost every hour of every day? You. Who does she never spend time with unless it's for sleep or she needs food? Me. I can't even tell you the last time she thanked me for feeding her. To me it seems and feels like she wants you as her trainer and not me…”</p><p>“Have you told her that?” his mom asked after a moment of silence. She didn't know that was how he felt.</p><p>“How can I when she's either sleeping or with you? When she's awake it's like she's not even listening anyways…” Kai answered. The more he talked, the more upset he felt. He'd been bottling up these feelings for so long and letting them out now really hurt him. He saw his mom eyeing him confusedly.</p><p>“What do you mean she doesn't listen?” she asked.</p><p>“Have you not seen I don't try and tell her anything anymore? She just falls asleep. It's like she just doesn't care or isn't interested. What's the point of trying to talk if she's just going to fall asleep? All that is going to do is make me feel even more like she doesn't care and I don't want that. I want that tiny bit of hope she does but… it just doesn't feel like it anymore. At all…” Kai explained. He took a deep breath to calm himself because he could definitely tell he was starting to get emotional. </p><p>On the other side of the door, Macy listened intently. She never realized she made him feel that way. She didn't know he wanted her around as much as possible. The only reason Macy had been spending so much time with his mom is because she wanted her to feel like she loved her just as much as Kai. To include her. If she knew Kai felt this way, she would have spent more time with him. But then again, how could he tell her? Macy hated herself so much for it because… he was right. Everytime they talked recently, she would doze off. Not because she was tired, but because of how relaxed he made her. She was comfortable every time her head was in his lap and he'd pet her slowly. It was like he was trying to make her fall asleep, successfully at that!</p><p>Macy felt so bad. Now she understood why he said she never listened. It was a misunderstanding, one she really wanted to fix. But what hurt most of all was how she made him feel like she didn't want to be his pokémon anymore. She had shown such little interest in his eyes he thought she didn't care and didn't want him anymore. Macy wanted nothing like that. She wouldn't trade Kai for the world, yet she made him feel that way. Nothing ran through her mind other than how much she had been messing up. How she was going to fix this, she didn't know. There had to be something… But did he even want her to fix it? Would she get a chance to? All Macy needed was one chance. That's all. She would fix everything she's broken, starting with Kai. </p><p>She would fix their friendship.</p><p>“Do you want her to be your pokémon?” Kai’s mom asked.</p><p>“Obviously! That's why I chose her. There were so many better pokémon than her for battling but I felt me and her had something different. I didn't care if she wouldn't be the best for battling - I just knew she was the right one,” he answered with a sigh coming at the end. </p><p>“Then be the trainer you want to be and the one she needs,” she said seriously. Kai looked up at her and saw how serious she was. “It's time to grow up. If you want things to work, you man up and figure out what to do. She needs you now more than ever. Help her however she wants. If you want that unbreakable bond, then you let her back in and talk to her. I promise you that it's going to be fine. Fight for the friendship you want.”</p><p>“And if I'm right? Then what?” Kai hoped he wouldn't be but who knew. Things happen and they aren't always good things. </p><p>“You're going to mess things up if you keep thinking about the what-if’s. Now,” his mom paused and turned to face the door. She grabbed the knob and turned it then opened it, revealing Macy was still there. His mom knew she had been listening the whole time, judging by her demeanor. She was slouched over sadly, as if she was guilty. “Macy, you can come in.”</p><p>Macy stayed still. She didn't want to come in and irritate him more than she already had. His mom waited and, when she saw Macy wasn't going to, she walked over to her and gently tapped her on the head to calm her. “You're not in trouble. You know you aren't. Are you going to come in?” Macy slowly shook her head no. She really wanted to but she was afraid to. She was afraid of making things worse. Kai throwing her out was a sign he wanted to be alone.  “Fine. I guess I'm doing it my way.”</p><p>Kai was confused about what she meant. He watched as she bent over and picked up the persian. She then carried her back into his room and put her on his bed. Macy sheepishly looked up at him where the two locked eyes for only a second before she looked away. “Both of you hug. Now.”</p><p>“She doesn't want to,” Kai said simply. Never once had he ever been so wrong in his life. It took every bit of willpower to not pin him beneath her and hug him until the next year. She wanted to hug him so badly… But by that sentence, she knew he didn't want to. </p><p>“I'm not asking. But since you're both going to be children…” His mom stepped even closer before forcing Macy closer to him. She picked up Macy's paws and put them on his chest. He was laying back a tiny bit so the way Macy was was like she was sort of laying on top of him. The second she was, Macy put her head on him. “Yeah, she really didn't. Right.”</p><p>With a sigh, Kai gently put a hand on her back. The feline tensed up tremendously from his touch out of fear. She was scared she was about to be pushed away. “Now this is how it is going to work. You both are going to stay in here and talk. Clearly you've both got things to get off your chests and I refuse to watch you both push the other away because neither will be the first to talk. Kai, figure out how you can help her with her heat. She's your pokémon. You have to be the one to help when she needs it, just like how she would if you ever needed help with anything.”</p><p>“What does that mean? Are you-.”</p><p>“Figure it out,” she interrupted. Both Kai and Macy looked to the other. They seemed to pick up on what she meant because Macy couldn't help but look away bashfully and shyly. She couldn't believe his mom just said something like that. Then again, she probably didn't mean it that way. “Neither of you are to come out until you've made up, talked, and found a solution to all of the problems. Do I make myself clear?”</p><p>Both Kai and Macy nodded. His mom was someone not to argue with. Satisfied, she took a deep breath and left the room then shut the door, leaving the two to themselves. They both stayed silent as they laid there. Kai continued to gently pat her on her back. The tiniest of rumbles came from deep within Macy. She felt he was still mad but wasn't sure who he was mad at. Hopefully not her…</p><p>For several minutes, the two laid quietly and awkwardly. They both knew they had things to talk about but neither knew what to start with. Kai did feel really bad about how he yelled at her. He really and truly didn't mean it. It just… happened. Without a doubt, Kai needed to apologize for it. What he said very clearly had a negative effect, judging by how she was too scared to even look him in the eyes.</p><p>More time passed quietly. Macy slowly inched her way closer and closer to him without realizing it. She craved his touch so bad. She wanted to make it up to him. There was a lot to fix, just like his mom said. She wasn't sure how, but she knew that they would be able to do it… together. The closer Macy got, the more she began to pin him beneath her. She had gotten her paws on both of his shoulders with her head beneath his chin. Before long, she was laying directly on top of him. Her paws were now on both sides of his head as she gently nuzzled into him. Her whole body covered him down to his knees where her tail wrapped around one of his legs tightly. Kai had his hands around her back just as tightly, refusing to let her leave. </p><p>He wanted her to be there just as bad as she wanted to be.</p><p>These were the things he missed. He missed being able to lay and cuddle with her just like this. She made him feel loved and wanted. Kai really, really liked Macy. There were many times he had wanted to be more than her best friend but fear prevented him from pursuing. Maybe if he did, they wouldn't be in the position they are now. Maybe things would have been different. </p><p>Macy slowly lifted her head. The two locked eyes. This time, Macy didn't look away. Slowly Kai brought his hands from her back and to get cheeks where he gently rubbed them. Almost immediately she leaned into the rubs. They felt so nice. With a sigh, Kai spoke up, “I'm sorry…” Macy opened her eyes and looked into his once more. “I know you're going through a hard time right now. I know you need me to keep you safe and all that. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. Me yelling and kicking you out was the wrong thing to do… I just… I don't know what to do. You're my first pokémon and this is the first time I've ever dealt with one in heat. I didn't know what to expect and I just… lost it. I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise. I just ask that you give me another chance and some time…”</p><p>Macy nodded enthusiastically to him. Leaning down, she licked his cheeks a few times, her way of showing she accepted his apology. Macy knew that wasn't the real Kai and that was just him being tired. Kai didn't have a mean bone in him. A meow came from her before she licked him one more time and sat back up. “Thank you for giving me another chance. I promise I'll do better.” Macy nodded to him, knowing he meant every word.</p><p>“So… I think we need to talk about you and your heat…”  he told her. Macy shook her head side-to-side. He apologized, now it was her turn. Kai was confused as she got up and jumped off the bed. She walked over to his desk and got his notebook from it then tossed it onto the bed. She then grabbed a pencil and carried it over as well before jumping back up. She motioned for Kai to sit up, which he did.</p><p>Macy flipped through the pages until she found an empty one. She gave Kai the pencil then guided him to write letters on the page. She started with the letter ‘a’ then kept going. Eventually he picked up on what she wanted. “All the letters?” he asked. Macy nodded. Having such a smart human like Kai was incredibly lucky. Quickly all the letters were on the page. He then wrote the word ‘space’ so he knew when a word was done. “Are you going to spell out words to talk?” To answer, she spelled it the word he expected by pointing to the letters slowly. “That's genius.” Macy smiled brightly from the compliment. “So your heat…”</p><p>Macy stood up and began pointing at letters. She slowly spelled things out. Kai quickly realized he would need to write the sentences down as she spelled them so he knew exactly what she was saying. “I'm also sorry…”</p><p>“Sorry? Why?” he asked her.</p><p>It took Macy a couple minutes but she eventually gave her response. “Everything. I've been a bad friend. I heard what you said… I don't fall asleep really… Just close eyes and sort of drift off… I still do listen though! Every time!” she told him. Kai was skeptical because he could recall numerous times she had actually fallen asleep. Macy kept pointing to the letters. “I was with Mom because I thought she would want to be included. Didn't know it upset you I've not been with you much often. Why have you never told me? I never meant to do that…”</p><p>“How can I tell you when all you ever do is be with her or sleep when you're with me?” Kai asked her seriously. She stayed quiet and thought. “Yeah, maybe I could have pulled you in here but I've tried before to include you. It's not a one-sided thing, Macy. I'm not perfect but neither are you.”</p><p>“Never said I was perfect…” She responded almost immediately. </p><p>“I know you didn't. I just… Ugh…” he grumbled. Macy knew he was aggravated but that was just because he probably never had to do this with anyone before and didn't know how to handle it. She leaned into him and gave a tiny hug to calm him before going back to the paper he had been writing on.</p><p>“Tell me what you want from me. We've both been childish. If you want me to only be here with you, I gladly will. I know I haven't really shown it but I really do love you…” Macy told him. Kai couldn't help but let the faintest smile appear. Seeing him smile filled her with joy. </p><p>“Be with Mom. Spend time with her, I don't care. But don't forget about me…” he answered her. She looked like she was about to answer but Kai wasn't done. “I get it. I understand why you're spending time with her but I really do miss spending time with you. Leave a little time for me, yeah?”</p><p>“Were you getting a little jealous?” she asked him. Just from her expression alone, he knew she was teasing him playfully. She always knew how to lighten the mood.</p><p>“Very… I really hope you still want to go with me on a journey. I'd love nothing more than to see the world with you,” Kai told her. She nodded enthusiastically to him. Every worry Kai had about her not wanting to go was slowly fading away. More and more he saw the old Macy. “I really am sorry about telling you to shut up, Macy. I hope you know I would never mean it how I said it…”</p><p>To show she understood, Macy laid back down on top of him and nuzzled into him. He knew right then and there he was forgiven. How Kai was lucky enough to be forgiven, let alone call her his own pokémon, was beyond him. He was lucky though, that much he knew. “Do you mind if I am you a couple… umm… personal questions?”</p><p>Sitting up in his lap, Macy nodded then spelled out a short sentence. “My heat?” This time Kai nodded.</p><p>“I'm your trainer… I need to know what you want me to do. Do you want me to find help?” he asked her seriously. Macy saw how serious he was about it. He was stepping up and it meant a lot to her. “Or do you want me to let you do it yourself? What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Macy sat quietly. She knew exactly what she wanted, but should she really tell him? There was a right way to go about it and she just thought about how. “You know how you got mad about me being loud? Do you know what I was doing?”</p><p>“...Sort of but not entirely.”</p><p>“Calling for a mate. I assume that's what you knew?” Kai nodded to her. “Notice how a male never came by? Do you know why?”</p><p>“Macy, stop with the questions. Just tell me…” Kai told her. Something told Kai she was hinting at something but he needed to know directly. </p><p>“Sorry…” Macy spelled. He pet her reassuringly then motioned to continue. “None did because I was calling for someone specific. I don't know how you would have felt about it though if you knew…”</p><p>“Macy, come on. I'm not going to be mad at you for doing something natural,” he told her. He looked her in the eyes. “I would rather you bring some guy home and do your thing here where I know you're safe and happy than it there where who knows what could happen to you.”</p><p>Macy was in disbelief that Kai hasn't picked up what she was meaning. Maybe she did need to just be blunt. “If I show you who I've been wanting, promise to not be mad?” Kai had no idea why she thought he would be mad at her but nodded. Then, in an instant, it all made sense to him. All those constant nights of no sleep because of her calling out…</p><p>She wanted him.</p><p>Macy laid back down and pushed the notebook from his hands. Her paws took the place of the notebook and pencil. He was confused until she leaned in and put her lips to his. That was all it took for him to realize. He was shocked she chose him but he was happy. Feeling her more close than she had ever been made him so happy. So many days had Kai hoped for the chance to do this.</p><p>Macy's hearty fluttered with each passing second that her lips were on his. He didn't push her away or resist. She held her eyes closed out of fear of what his expression said but knew she had to be confident. Kai had said he wouldn't be mad at her. So she pulled away from the kiss and slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was a flustered blush on her favorite humans cheeks. She then gently tapped on his chest with a meow coming from her.</p><p>“You… wanted me to be the one?” Kai asked after a couple quiet moments. Macy nodded to him, everything making sense. “Every time you meowed was to get my attention. When I gave it to you, you stopped because you thought I finally figured it out. Right…” Once again she nodded. “Earlier… in the kitchen… were you presenting to me?” This time she stayed quiet. “In the hallway when you stretched I swore you were. You knew I looked. Didn't you…” Slowly and nodded. Kai sighed, already figured she knew. “Why? Was it to convince me to do it?”</p><p>Sitting up, Macy passed him the notebook and pencil again. “I forget humans are different and sometimes need things to be direct. I thought showing myself to you like I have been was enough, especially when I know you've been staring… which is fine! I'd be lying if I told you I never stared when you would change around me…”</p><p>“Well I guess that makes two of us then…” He said with a small grin and chuckle. “I used to have a crush on you, Macy. A big one...”</p><p>“I still really want you to be my mate. If… Wait, used to…” Macy pulled away and looked at him in an almost sad way. “You don't anymore?...”</p><p>“Ever since you started spending time with mom, those feelings kind of left. I thought you didn't like me anymore so I kind of shoved them away…” He told her. Macy shook her head very quickly and spelled out her next sentence almost faster than he could keep up.</p><p>“I've always liked you! Since day one! I'm sorry I did that to you… I really didn't know…”</p><p>“Macy it's fine. Misunderstandings do happen. I don't hate you at all. I never will, no matter what,” he said with a reassuring smile. Macy was very skeptical.</p><p>“If… I asked right now if you would mate with me, what would you say?” she asked. Kai stayed silent and thought. The idea sounded great because he found her incredibly attractive so he knew he would enjoy it. But after the fight and arguing and what he said to her… </p><p>“I don't know if I could this very second,” Kai finally answered truthfully. Her ears drooped sadly as she listened to him explain why. “You're a beautiful pokémon, Macy. I do find you attractive, I physically can't hide or deny that. But after how I've felt, it would be weird to me. The whole upset about you listening, not spending time, all that stuff. I get it was not meant to be that way but I did have to move past the feelings…”</p><p>“Can I maybe offer a deal?” Macy spelled out. Kai was curious but nodded. “Let me prove I've been listening. Ask me questions about anything we've talked about where you think I've fallen asleep…”</p><p>“And if you pass, I assume we have sex?” Kai asked her. She had a small, playful smile.</p><p>“If I pass, you let me make up for the lack of time I've been with you. I'll be more… direct about what I want,” she told him. Kai knew Macy was serious. “It'll help us both. I know you've probably had some fun thoughts after all that looking and it gets rid of my heat. We both benefit. Plus you see I have been listening! Everyone is happy. What do you say?”</p><p>“...What happens if you don't pass?” Kai asked worriedly. Macy stayed still for a minute. She could tell Kai was genuinely worried. In the end, Macy smiled at him then spelled out her response.</p><p>“I won't. I've always listened. Have some confidence. Best friend, remember?” Macy never stopped smiling. He truly hoped he was wrong but he was worried. “So, deal?”</p><p>“Okay… Sure. If this is really what you want. You know we could just ignore this and just do the other stuff, right?” Kai told her. “Like if you have paid attention then I believe you. I'm more worried about your heat and helping you.”</p><p>“I know. I want you to believe me. When you see and know for certain then you can help. Until then, let me do my thing!” Macy almost demanded. Kai slowly nodded and took a deep breath.</p><p>“If you're sure… Just know whatever happens, it won't change how I feel. I still love you regardless. Nothing can change you bring my best friend,” Kai said in a serious tone. Macy smiled brightly in response then nodded. She was incredibly confident in herself. She knew she would ace these questions. When she did, she would show him how badly she had been wanting him. All that time away from him is going to be made up by her making him feel good about himself. Whether that took hours or days, she didn't care. She would make everything better between them.</p><p>“Well… If you're sure. I'll make these easy questions,” Kai began. She took a step back away from him where he sat up in bed. “Where did I want to go on my journey?”</p><p>“Easy! Kanto!” Macy spelled out. Kai read the answer and moved on, not giving her any indication of if she was right.</p><p>“Excluding you, if I could have any pokémon on the team, what would it be?” he asked next.</p><p>“Vaporeon.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Can't swim. You said they would help…” she answered immediately.</p><p>“What Pokémon type am I scared of?”</p><p>Macy thought for a moment. She may not have listened as much as she thought because she genuinely couldn't remember a conversation about what he was scared of. “Bug.” Those were very common for people to be scared of so that seemed like the best answer.</p><p>“What trainer do I look up to as a role model?”</p><p>“That one Brendan person,” she answered. She thought for a moment then continued. “He's from Hoenn. That one.”</p><p>Kai thought for a minute. He really didn't know what to ask. “Last one I guess. What is my favorite legendary pokémon and why?”</p><p>Macy thought long and hard about that question. She distinctly remembered being told about a lot of legends he liked. He loved Mew… He lived those three things from Johto… “I might get this one wrong… But Suicune I think…”</p><p>Kai slowly nodded to her. He examined how she looked at him. She was definitely confident in her answers. Looking down at the book, he read over them. “Are these your final answers?” Kai asked. Macy had a smirk on her face that would have definitely come off as cocky. “How do you think you did?”</p><p>Macy looked down at the notebook then took it from him. Seeing it to the side, she pushed him so she could lay down on top of him. Her paws were on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed. The way she looked down at him just spoke how she thought she did. She was ready to claim her reward for passing then and there. “Think you did good?” he asked. She nodded slowly. “Do you want to know before you do whatever?”</p><p>Macy was confused why it mattered. She passed so why did she need to know? She did it for him and now he knew she did listen. Macy passed the test… Didn't she? Looking down at Kai, she did see he was kind of… off. He didn't seem happy to know she did listen. Shouldn't he be happy? </p><p>“Actually it doesn't matter. I got my answer and we can just move on. Whatever you want to do, we can,” he said to her, trying his best to put a smile on. She shook her head. The way he was acting was just… off. She passed… Didn't she? Looking over, she nodded to the notebook, Kai figuring she wanted to say something. </p><p>“What's wrong? I did good… Right?” she asked him. Macy truly believed he would have ecstatic to know he was wrong about her but he wasn't. Maybe he was just nervous about what they were about to do. If that was the case then it made sense. She would go nice and slow with him… Every dream he'd had would come true. She would do anything to make up for the lost time, no matter what it was. Anything he wanted to try, she would just for him.</p><p>“What's it matter? You're still the same Macy whether you did or didn't. Come on, are you gonna keep me waiting?” Kai asked her. She just… knew something was off about him. He just didn't want to tell her. </p><p>“Please tell me…” </p><p>Kai took a deep breath then sighed. He rant didn't care regardless. However, she wanted to know… “You didn't get any right…” Kai finally told her. Her smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a confused stare. She failed? How? Kai saw she had questions so he continued. “I wanted an espeon on the team. Not vaporeon.”</p><p>“Because you and I would be able to really talk…” She spelled it through the book. Kai nodded to her. </p><p>“That's why I wanted to go to Johto and not Kanto.”</p><p>“Umbreon and espeon are very common there…” Macy said next. Again he nodded. Macy was in disbelief she didn't remember this. She felt so stupid.</p><p>“You are on the right track with vaporeon though! I do want a Water-type for swimming. But because I can't swim…”</p><p>“...Water is the type you are scared of most. Right?” Kai stayed still. More and more she was disappointed in herself. All these questions are things he talked about so often. Numerous occasions had he told her about all this. </p><p>“It doesn't matter to me, Macy. It really doesn't,” Kai told her. He tried to pull her down into a hug but she pulled away. Her doing that actually kind of hurt him. “I'm not mad. I meant it when I said it wouldn't change things between us. When you said you fell asleep because I relaxed you, I knew it wouldn't be fair to be mad. I'm not mad or anything.”</p><p>She got off of him and began spelling out a response. “I was confident. All this time I thought you were maybe overreacting. I have never been more wrong in my life. I've been treating you like trash. I deserve what you said to me and a lot more…”</p><p>“No you don't, Macy. Everyone makes mistakes. We learn from them,” Kai told her. He genuinely wasn't bad or anything. He gave her a smile that only confused her more. “I still love you just as much as before. I still want to hold you, sleep with you, cuddle with you… Have you as my first sex partner… Everything.”</p><p>Macy didn't understand. She just proved how much of a terrible friend she had been and yet he still wanted her around. “...I don't deserve you. You deserve a pokémon who can do what I've failed to. I-.”</p><p>“Please stop. It's okay. I'm looking at this in a positive way. You should-.”</p><p>“There is no positive!” she interrupted him by pointing at the book. Kai saw she looked very emotional, which was understandable. “Please let me out. I need to be alone for a while…”</p><p>“Macy come on. Please don't do this to me…” he told her. She stayed still then got up and padded to the door. He saw she was serious. She turned around expectantly and waited. “No. You're going to come back to bed and we are going to keep talking about everything. You're not going out, especially when you're in heat. Please don't make me beg you…”</p><p>The look Macy gave was one that really hurt. He knew it was her saying sorry as she turned around and fiddled with the knob. It took both of her paws but she eventually got it open. She started to leave, her head hung low out of shame and sadness, until Kai called out once. “Macy… Please be safe. Don't be away long, okay?” The persian gave a small, slow nod before turning and continuing down the hall. Seconds later, he heard another door open then close. Kai knew he should have said no to the stupid test. </p><p>He could only imagine how she felt. He was not mad at all. The tiniest bit disappointed, maybe, but not mad. He was even a little happy she did fail. It was weird to say because that meant one thing to him. Their friendship was not over, far from it. When Macy got back, Kai would tell her exactly how he felt about the situation. He is going to make her listen. Something inside of him said she would be happy and excited. All he had to do was wait and give her the space she needed.</p><p>Hopefully she wouldn't be gone too long.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>